A novel interpentrating copolymer of acrylamide and ethylene glycol has been designed to minimize biological interactions such as protein adsorption and cellular adhesion on implants. ESCA has been used to characterize the elemental composition of the copolymer and determine under what experimental conditions the interpentrating network is formed. Further work with imaging ToF SIMS has been done to investigate the surface composition of patterned surfaces designed with non-adhesive acrylamide-ethylene glycol copolymer regions and cell-adhesive regions.